Prior-art gas generator systems for large filling volumes consist either of individual generators connected in parallel or of an individual gas generator of tubular shape.
The disadvantages of the individual gas generators connected in parallel are that they require two separate igniting units and are therefore subject to the related problems in terms of integration and reliability (wiring, plug-and-socket connections, signal control, etc.).
Besides the tubular gas generators with radial arrangement of the igniter, propellant, filter, and structure, generators with axial arrangement of the combustion chamber and filter have been known as well, as is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 23 30 194 and in DE 38 32 120 C2.
Both variants represent an unfavorable solution to the new task in terms of the increasingly required reduction of structural mass (vibration behavior, etc.) and sound emission (during the actuation of the gas generator).
The arrangement and geometric shape of the individual components of the prior-art generators leads either to a high sound emission and/or--in the case of DE 38 32 120 C2--to high structural masses as a consequence of a lack of possibilities of saving material, e.g., of the combustion chamber tube to the nozzle bottom, connection of the filters in highly loaded structural areas, and unfavorable design of the gas routing, as well as filter configuration, with the consequence of high sound emission and undesired emission of solids.
Another essential disadvantage of the prior-art generators is the limited possibility of variation with various required amounts of propellant, which can be conducted in such devices only by individual adjustment of the combustion chamber lengths, and thus it leads to an unnecessary increase in cost.